


мёртвые птички

by q_ello



Series: горьтябрь [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Explicit Language, Other, WHY TF EVERY TIME I WRITE SOMETHING I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TAGS OR TW DO I HAVE TO CHOOSE, actually some very lame meme, it's like there is violence but NEVERTHELESS, like I DON'T KNOW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: это был неравный бой
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: горьтябрь [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506188
Kudos: 1





	мёртвые птички

**Author's Note:**

> по-моему, тут опять есть отсылка к какому-то фичку злоши??? 
> 
> ну там четвёртый день это пытки все дела а я опять забыла снять свой клоунский нос ВСЁ ПОД КОНТРОЛЕМ

дело становится совсем дурным, потому что свою дурь он не захватил — игра слов кажется энджелу достаточно смешной, чтобы поржать в один из ещё оставшихся кулаков.

аластор поднимает на него взгляд, и его и так горящие светофором глаза выделяются даже сильнее на фоне сгустившегося чёрного тумана вокруг. или это его аура. или, как вариант, у энджела просто темнеет в глазах. аластор говорит со своей любимой ублюдочной улыбочкой: — мальчик мой милый, да ты совсем без башки.

и энджелу становится ещё смешнее. потому что: — башка-то как раз всё ещё на месте.

к счастью или к сожалению — а вот хуй его знает.

ему всегда казалось, что если искупать аластора в бассейне крови, то он всё равно будет клубничным лапочкой-сутенёром. разве что волосы слипнутся — можно было бы зачесать их назад и сделать из него серьёзную офисную чикулю, которая открыла бы свой рот, только чтобы сказать: костюм на мне стоит больше, чем твоя задница. и энджел бы, наверное, даже спорить не стал. дорогая дорогуша, красиво ж звучит.

тем не менее, даже если аластор с головы до пят сам по себе ходячая красная сигнализация, кровь на его рукавах выделяется кучей клякс. под когтями вообще забились остатки мяса. получается некрасиво, фу.

— на что ты там так долго пялишься? моя система органов сложилась в "пососи хуйца"? не принимай это близко к сердцу, она не хотела тебе нагрубить.

— не, просто обычно я не ковыряюсь в других. так, сразу убиваю. гуманность там, все дела.

энджелу снова становится смешно, и это уже вроде как неприлично, но с другой стороны — не поебать ли ему? спойлер: ему поебать.

хотя если бы можно было его просто трахнуть, всё было бы гораздо проще. не намного приятнее, конечно, но проще.

аластор роется у него в животе, натыкаясь острыми когтями на обнажённую плоть, и более стрёмно, чем это, только его искренне заинтересованное выражение лица. аластор отрывает ему один палец за другим, ломает их, как спички, и энджела начинает это выбешивать уже на четвёртом, пока их у него так-то целых тридцать. даже без сильной боли оно остаётся всё ещё неприятным — вот что ему делать, если он захочет почесать свою распрекрасную ключицу? чем ему по ней скрести? аластор соберёт его обратно, когда ему надоест — он в принципе собирает его уже раз в седьмой, будто энджел это какой-то ебучий пазл, — но если у него прямо сейчас зачешется глаз, а у него больше не останется рук?

ладно, у него ещё есть целых две. и глаз у него не чешется.

одна. всё ещё не чешется.

энджел моргает — а когда открывает глаза, то аластор оказывается прямо перед его носом. глаза у него всё ещё светятся слишком ярко, и энджелу приходится очень сильно прищуриться, чтоб ещё и не ослепнуть к херам.

— о, так ты ещё не откинулся.

— а ты надеялся именно на это? ух, какой негодник.

по правде говоря, когда они заключали сделку, энджел не особенно парился на эту тему ещё и потому, что не думал, что у него вообще есть какие-то внутренности. ну, не считая простаты и семенников, конечно. хорошо, может, ещё парочки органов из пищеварительной системы. ладно, и дыхательной тоже. вот мозгов — мозгов точно быть не должно.

и всё равно, когда аластор вырезал из него кусок и аккуратно положил на стол рядом, энджел очень удивился, когда увидел там не зияющую пустоту. даже не так: он охуел, увидев там обычные куски мяса. уродливые и вонючие, кстати, фу.

кода они заключали сделку, энджел не особенно парился, потому что это того стоило. в целом, конечно, ощущать, как от тебя медленно отрывают по кусочку, а потом собирают обратно и так по кругу, было не очень, но то, что внутри него бывает что-то кроме чужих хуёв и рук, узнать приятно. но это того стоило. то, ради чего всё это было, того стоило.

— ради чего всё это было, кстати?

аластор улыбается шире, ласковой такой паскудой: — действительно, ради чего?

— дорогуша моя, я точно приходил к тебе с какой-то просьбой.

— да? ну, как вспомнишь — приходи, заключим сделку. напиши себе где-нибудь на листочке.

энджел чешет свою распрекрасную ключицу — все руки у него теперь на месте, как и внутренности, — скребёт её когтями. в какой-то момент ему кажется, что он случайно доскребёт до мяса внутри, тёмного и наверняка гнилого, но с другой стороны — не поебать ли ему? спойлер: всё так же поебать.

он не чувствует себя пустым, зато ощущает себя использованным, и это оказывается ничуть не менее стрёмным. когти натыкаются на что-то тёплое и мокрое — на его руках кровь смотрится ещё хуже, поэтому энджел кривится и вытирает руки о штаны.

на этот раз смеётся аластор.


End file.
